


Sweet Morning

by Arrow_Jaeger



Category: AHS: Murder House - Fandom, American Horror Story
Genre: Big Spoon Tate, F/M, Halloween, Might add a part two, Short One Shot, violate - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrow_Jaeger/pseuds/Arrow_Jaeger
Summary: A short, sweet morning with Violet Harmon and Tate Langdon <3
Relationships: Tate Langdon/Violet Harmon, Violet Harmon/Tate Langdon
Kudos: 13





	Sweet Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this fic is so short! I might add a part two of their date on Halloween! It will definitely be in a different reality where the kids Tate killed didn’t show up.

Violet wasn’t scared of much. She wasn’t scared of ghosts or ghouls. She wasn’t scared of dying or being killed. She didn’t seem to believe that anything in this wretched house could hurt her, at least when Tate was around her. 

Tate was probably the only thing that could scare her, and he did scare her some of the time. He said concerning things or would seem to pop out of nowhere when she was thinking about him. He was one of the only things she deeply cared about. She was the only thing Tate cared about anymore. 

It was the morning before Halloween. Violet woke up with a familiar weight around her waist. Tate had been spending the night a lot more lately, not that Violet was complaining. Tate had his arms wrapped around her waist gently. He was asleep peacefully behind her, holding her close to his front. She turned around in his arms to get comfortable again. She pulled her covers up over them as she cuddled into his chest. Tate woke up from his light sleep as she shifted. 

He groaned softly as he woke. He yawned then pulled her closer without opening his eyes. He could tell she was awake. “Morning, Vi..” he muttered sleepily as he nuzzled his face into her neck. His lips found her cheek that he pecked softly. He took in her scent quietly while he waited for her to reply. 

“Good morning,” she said just as sleepily as he had. She rubbed his back softly before rolling onto her back. She slipped out of his arms. She turned her head to look in his direction. He had opened his eyes and was smiling at her when she looked at him. 

His blonde hair was messier than ever in the mornings. It was always sticking out in every possible direction from him rubbing his head on the pillows all night. His dark chocolate eyes looked into hers. His smile made him look so pure and innocent, like nothing could wipe that look off his face. He was wearing an old Nirvana t shirt that was somewhat oversized even on him and a pair of joggers that were concealed under the sheets. 

Violet smiled back at him. His smile was contagious, especially to her. Despite the few unnerving things he had done in her presence since she had known him, Tate had a way of still looking innocent. She was wearing one of his sweaters and a pair of shorts. 

Violet sat up and rubbed her eyes gently as she looked to her clock on her nightstand. She should’ve woken up earlier so she had more time to get to school. She got out of bed only to have Tate whine. 

“Can’t you stay home today?” He asked her. 

“No.. I’m actually trying to graduate, unlike you,” She teased as she opened her dresser. 

“You can be a high school drop out and still be successful, we’ve been over this before,” Tate defended before sitting up. 

Violet chuckled before picking out a couple pieces of clothing for her outfit. “I know. At least one of us should be graduated though.” She pulled his sweater off her body then tossed it at him. She started getting dressed. 

“Hurry home, ok?” Tate said as he held his sweater. 

“You need to go home too.” She said unknowingly. In a way, this -was- his home.. “Neither of my parents can see you in here. Especially Dad. He’d be pissed.”

“They won’t see me. Don’t worry,” Tate smirked a bit. 

“Are we still going to hang out tomorrow?” Violet asked as she slipped on a dress. She put a sweater on over her dress then put on a pair of leggings before walking to her closet to pick out a pair of shoes. 

“Yeah.. I hope so.. I’m supposed to meet your dad at the park in the morning.. he might forbid me from seeing you.” He leaned back holding himself up with his hands. 

Violet scoffed before laughing. “He already has. You just don’t like listening to him.”

“Neither do you,” Tate shrugged. 

She turned to face him. “If I said I didn’t want to see you, would you leave me alone?” She asked. He didn’t honestly think that this was solely a two way deal, did he? He was kind of creepy.. Tate would always find some way to get into their house. Now that they had an alarm system, it didn’t make sense how he was getting in. Truth is.. he never left the house, but Violet didn’t know that yet..

Tate was slightly taken aback by what she said. Tears pricked at his eyes like he truly believed she was going to tell him to go away..

“I kidding, Tate.” She said quickly after realizing how it had affected him. He looked up at her. “I should go.. Will I see you tonight?” She asked. 

He shrugged. “Depends, I guess.. do you want to see me tonight?” He asked smiling at her. 

She put on her shoes then came back over to the bed. She kissed him sweetly on the lips. She had to stop before Tate had kissed her more and convinced her to stay home. “If you come see my tonight, I won’t be mad.” She smiled. “I’ll see you later, Tate.” She started walking towards the door of her room. 

“Later, Vi..”


End file.
